


The Forbidden Love Of A Prince And A Mail Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Character Death, Egobang - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Imaginary Friend Brian, Kawaiiii, Knight Mark, Knight Sean, M/M, Mail Boy Dan, Mail Boy Ross, Make Outs, Old school setting, Prince Arin - Freeform, Sword Fighting, Wars, Witch Suzy, Wizard Barry, art (with a quill?), how do tags work??, knight felix, possible Mpreg? it depends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prince Arin never wanted to be forced to marry. He didn't believe in true love at first sight. Until a mail boy changed his world for the better
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Makota Shidesu, Dan Avidan & Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan avidan/original character (past), Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Prince Arin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloodysyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bloodysyren! Would you like to be the co creator for this work?

Arin never believed in true love. Sure the thought alone was captivating, and everyone spoke about it. He knew one day that he would be forced to marry strangers that would come and go, but he wasn't expecting it to come so soon. He thought that at the age of 18 that he wouldn't have to marry a woman from another kingdom. But alas that is what occurred. He was spending time in his quarters, calming taking a quill and a scroll and began to draw, his escape from reality. His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping noise at his door. He sighed and hid his art, he knew he wasn't allowed to draw, he was a fairly busy prince. He got up from his seat and walked to the door, opening it gently. There stood his 2 knights Mark and Felix. Standing in front of them was their boss, Sean. Normally, Arin would address Sean as Knight Guard Sean, but he was requested to just call him Sean or Jack. The 3 bowed in respect. Arin observed, trying to stop his hair flowing into his face. They straightened and stood up. "Prince Arin, your mother and father have requested to see you in the garden," Knight Felix said. Arin nods "Yes, I will head down there immediately." The knights moved out of the way and watched Arin as he walked to the gardens, making sure he was safe on his stroll there. Arin could see his parents near the stone fountain his ancestors built. He walked over as his parents turned around to see him. "Good evening Mother, Father" He smiled and bowed. 

They sat down, Arin laced his fingers and sat up straight "Is there any reason that you requested to see me?" He asked. His father nods "Why yes, son. You see, there is a very sweet girl in the next kingdom over, her father has requested to make a peace treaty, the only way to do so is if you marry his daughter Makota Shidesu. You will be given a chance to meet her in a fortnight" Arin's heart dropped, he had to marry now? He didn't want to! He wanted to wait until he was a little bit older, not now! The 18-year-old prince looked down at his quivering hands. He knawed on his lip and rubbed his thumbs together. His mother noticed and held his shaking hands "Now Arin honey, I know this is a lot to take in, but you'll love the princess! She speaks very highly of you and is just your type! I know it's scary now but once you meet her, all your fears will fade away. You'll love her" She said with a sweet smile, planting a soothing kiss to Arin's head.

Arin nods "O-of course, Mother" He sighed and stood up. "I am quite excited to meet her, she sounds very sweet. for right now I just need one second to compose myself, if that's alright, I'd like to take a walk around the kingdom. It's quite a nice day today" He said, he rubbed the back of his neck softly. His mother looked around "It is indeed a lovely day! Of course Arin, as long as you take Guard Sean with you, don't need my baby boy going missing." She gently rubbed the top of his head. "Of course mother, I promise that I'll be back at a fair time." He walked away, heading to the palace doors and walking in. He scanned the room for Sean. He soon found him and ran over.

Sean turned around and swiped some of his green locks out of his face "May I help you, Prince Arin?" He asked a hand gripped on the handle of his sword. Arin nods "One, yes, I need you to accompany me on my walk and two, you may address me as Arin. If I get to call you Sean then you can call me Arin, It's only fair" Sean nods "Of course Arin. Where would you like to walk?"

Arin thought about it for a second "A walk around town would be great. If we have the time, I'd also like to head down to the creek, I've been told that the sun will be glistening on it, later on, I don't wish to miss it" He watched Sean's expression, the green-haired knight nodded "Of course Arin. Let us be on our way" The pair left the palace and exited the gates, heading into town. The townsfolk gasped and whispered to each other. The townsfolk watched the young prince with fascination and awe, they were in the presence of Prince Arin! Arin sighed, the pit in his stomach still hadn't gone away. He thought a stroll would calm his nerves but his stomach was only getting worse. He groaned and kept walking. Sean observed, "Is everything alright Arin?" He asked and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Arin shook his head "I'm afraid not Sean. My Mother and Father requested that I marry a princess from the next town over...I haven't even met her yet. I don't want to marry at this age.." He sighed. Sean nodded "Yes, arranged marriage is intense and takes a toll on people. But I'm sure it'll be okay, after all maybe you'll like the girl" He said, sympathy laced his Irish accent

"I don't know. Mother said the same thing, Sean! What if I don't end up loving her...I don't want a one-sided relationship. True love is important! Not some...one-sided mess!" He sighed and facepalmed "I'm not ready for this, I don't think I ever will be" He frowned and kicked at some dirt. He didn't want to marry just yet, he wanted to grow older and find out what he was going to do with his life, now he has to marry a girl? All his plans were thrown right out the window at the speed of light. Well, light doesn't exactly exist right now but you never know! He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked over at Sean and smiled "But thanks for the advice, this whole thing is taking a toll on me" 

He looked down at the ground and then felt something collide with him, he wobbled and fell back onto the ground, papers and envelopes flew everywhere. The townsfolk had stopped their duties to see what had occurred. Arin groaned and rubbed his head, he felt rather winded but shook it off, as he stood up, behind he heard a distressed male voice crying, "Please don't hurt me! I've been in a huge rush! I didn't mean to crash into the prince!" The male voice shivered and shook, pleading for his life to be spared by whoever was about to attack. He didn't see Sean and panic struck in, he quickly turned around, sitting on the ground was a roughly 17-year-old boy, he was tall and skinny, the poor thing was shaking, his skin was pale, his brown eyes glossed over with tears. He had long curly brown hair, his satchel was discarded on the ground, papers and letters spilling from it. Even the boy's clothes were just as messy as he was. It was a brown vest that went over a white button-up, he had a pair of black pants on, every piece of him was covered in dirt. A sword was very close to his neck, he wielder of the sword was Sean. Arin grabbed the sword from Sean who turned to look at him in surprise "That will be all Sean, it's clear that it was an accident. I am alright, there is no need to kill innocents who cause harmless accidents. I will take it from here" He handed the sword to Sean and approached the boy. The curly-haired teen gasped and scooted back in fear "I-am so sorry my prince! I didn't mean too" He cried and wiped away his tears frantically. There was something about the boy that made Arin's heart pound against his chest. He will admit, the boy was very cute. He kneeled and placed his hand softly on his pale cheek, giving him a soft smile "It's alright, I do not wish to harm you, I understand that it was nothing but a mear accident. Do not be afraid, you're safe"

The curly-haired boy looked up at him "I-I, thank you. I was quite worried. There's a lot of mail today, my worker ross was sick, I had to take care of all of it by myself, as long as it keeps food in me, though I'm so close to getting fired, I have to have all this delivered by tonight! I can't do it all that quickly. I'll be kicked out of my home...I already lost my parents..." The poor boy cried softly. Arin could feel his heartbreaking for the poor boy. "Do not fret, Do not cry." He wiped his tears away "I'd be more than happy to assist you. It's the least I can do. As the prince, I need to tend to my people and make sure that everyone has shelter and safety" He helped him stand "Though I didn't catch your name? Would you mind telling me?"

The boy nodded "Y-yes! My prince...U-uh...My name is Leigh Daniel Avidan but most just call me Dan or Danny..." He blushed. Dan. Arin liked that name, heck, he liked everything about Dan. 

"Well, then Danny, How about me and my guard assist you with your deliveries? I'd be more than happy too" He smiled and watched at Dan's face lit up as he smiled back "That would be amazing! I'd love some help." He picked up his satchel and gathered up all the letters. Slinging the brown leather satchel over his shoulder, dusting off his clothing. "Alright, now that I'm ready. Let me split up the mail so we all have places to go too and we'll meet right here when we're done. Is that alright Prince Arin?" He asked as he pulled out a fat stack of envelopes. Arin nods "Yes of course, and Danny, since we're close acquaintances now, you may call me Arin" He laughed as Dan's pale cheeks flared up, his face turning a dark shade of red. "O-of course Arin!!" He handed a pile to Sean and a pile to Arin "Alright! Let's begin!" The three ran off in different directions, handing mail to the townsfolk, some calling themselves blessed to have their letters touched by Prince Arin. Hours flew by as the sun began to set, the stacks were gone, every piece of mail was delivered. They met up in the same spot they met, the three had big smiles on their faces. "Thank you so much for the help Arin" He smiled

Arin nods "I will admit it was quite enjoyable, the villagers were thrilled to get their mail!" He then looked up at the sun and gasped "The creek! It's starting! Come on Sean!" He started to run but Sean grabbed his hand "Don't just leave Dan here, it's rude Arin" Arin nods and looks over to Dan "Danny, would you like to come with up to see the creek?"

Dan gasped and nodded "Would I!" Dan smiled "I'd be most thrilled Arin" The group began to walk towards the entrance of the woods, avoiding branches and admiring the wildlife. They made it to the creek and sat down on some logs that were cut down ages ago. The sun shined on the water, making it glisten in its light, rainbows etched onto the water, refecting through the forest, leaving rainbow glows on the trees and leaves. Arin's eyes twinkled, this was perfect. He turned to Sean, his mouth gaped. Sean was smiling, a sight that was extremely rare for the prince, he turned to Dan and felt the wind knock out of him, the wind blew Dan's curls gently behind him, the sun reflected off of him, the mail courier was smiling softly, brown eyes sparkling as his cheeks were dusted with a light shade of red. The sight was beautiful, not just the water, but seeing Dan in this view made his heart soar. Could this be? Love? No, that's silly. Maybe it wasn't. relaxation was replaced with realization, he loved Danny, not some girl from another kingdom. He wanted to marry Danny, he knew it was wrong and his parents would NEVER allow it or consent to it. But he could picture being with Danny for all his life, the thought took away nausea that was in his stomach from earlier and was replaced with a warm, soft feeling of happiness. He liked being with Dan, even if he just met him. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a weight on his right shoulder. he looked over and blushed. Dan had fallen asleep, his head resting against Arin's shoulder. The prince smiled and wrapped his arm around Dan's thin waist, resting his head on top of his and pulling him in closer. He was content, happy. Being with dan brought out more in him. He loved it

He planted a soft kiss to his head and felt his eyelids growing heavy, he knew he was falling asleep, so he pulled dan in closer and fell into a deep sleep, the sounds of nature fading out as his vision went dark. His eyes then fluttered open, he didn't feel the weight of Danny on him anymore. He looked around and he was in his room.


	2. Mailboy Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues

Was it all a dream? Did Dan not exist? His bedroom door opened. He looked to his door and gasped, Dan was standing in the doorway with Sean. He looked ten times better, his face was no longer covered in dirt, revealing soft freckles on his cheeks, the scratches on his palms were healed and he wasn't wearing those dirty clothes, instead, he was wearing something much more beautiful set of cloth. A dark blue jacket was cuddling his frame, he still had his white button-up underneath but it was much cleaner, he wore the same black pants but did he look stunning, yes. Dan walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed "Good morning Arin" He smiled "Sorry to wake you, but we were curious if you were awake or not"

Arin blushed "No no, I had just woken up before you came in, but why are you here?" He tried not to seem rude 

"Well, after we fell asleep in the forest, Sean brought us back here. Your parents met me, they were very kind! They found out about my living condition and my parents and they took pity on me and have allowed me to stay here until I'm able to get back on my feet. They also gave me some new clothes which I thought was very generous" He smiled. Arin was surprised, his parents let a commoner into the palace and let him live here? Arin was so very happy. Now he could see Dan every day. He smiled "Well that's great! I'm glad my parents have taken a likeness to you. They rarely do that so consider yourself special." Dan nods "Of course! I feel so welcomed and loved! It's great. Oh! Also, your parents requested that you come downstairs for breakfast"

Arin nods and gets up "Will you be joining us, Dan?" He asked as he got dressed. He removed his pants and briefs and watched as Dan looked away in embarrassment. He found the sight amusing. "I-I'm not quite sure! Y-your parents asked for me to join...so I-I suppose" He stuttered.

Arin laughed and got his clothing on. He approached Dan and uncovered his hands "It's alright darling, I don't bite you know~" He flirted, his face was so close to Dan's. Their noses touched. Dan squeaked "A-Arin!" 

The prince snickered "Sean, go tell mother and father that Dan and I will be a little late for breakfast" Sean nods and exits the room, closing the door behind him. Arin held Dan's hand softly. Dan blushed "I-I don't understand. Why am I feeling these emotions? Tell me to stop Arin! Tell me to stop feeling these emotions!" Arin gasped and held his hands tightly as he blushed "Don't ever stop!" He told him "If I don't stop then you don't get to either!" (Nyehehe steven universe anybody?) 

Dan blushed "I won't then!" He looked into Arin's eyes and felt his face getting closer to Arin's. The 2 closed their eyes slowly as their lips connected. Arin's heart soared and his hands went to Dan's waist and felt Dan's hands gripping his shoulders. 'Finally..' Arin thought to himself, fireworks went off in his brain as he pulled Dan closer, continuing to kiss his soft lips. 

They pulled away for air, both blushing and giggling. Then Dan realized what he did. He gasped and pushed himself away "I'm so sorry Arin! I didn't mean to engage you in that kind of contact! I'm so sorry!" He cried out and hid his face. Arin pulled him close, sitting dan on his lap "No. I enjoyed it. I enjoy you" He lied down his Dan on his chest, holding his hand and squeezing it "I want to be with you, more than anything in this world"

Dan blushed "Me too" Arin held him close "Then it's decided, Leigh Daniel Avidan. Will you be mine?" He asked. Dan nods "Well Prince Arin Joseph Hanson. Will you be mine?" Arin nods "Of course. No doubt in my mind" The two smiled as they held each other close, their fears fading away but the warmth that the two gave to each other. Arin felt complete. He belonged with Dan, not some Makota girl from another kingdom. Dan is his princess, Sure he doesn't look like one but that doesn't mean shit! Dan is his and only his. He pictured a wedding with him, pink and blue flowers everywhere, yeah, that would be great. Amazing even. Dan was hi-

"Arin Joseph Hanson! Breakfast is getting cold! Come downstairs!" He heard Sean yell. The two jumped and looked at each other, laughing as they headed downstairs. Joking and laughing with each other, Arin didn't want it any other way...


	3. Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans story is soon revealed

Arin and Dan walked into the dining hall. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, a fine red carpet resting nicely on the wooden floor. Dan was in awe. He had never experienced a place so beautiful! His eyes sparkled. He squeezed Arin's hand as he babbled about how he loved everything about what was happening at the moment. He smiled widely. who knew that the king and queen would let him stay for a while, he was a stranger to them but they still gave him a home for the time being.

His thoughts wandered back to his parents, Avi and Debbie. They were the best parents any child could ask for. They supported him, loved him with everything they had. It was unfortunate that they had to go so soon. The two died of pneumonia, holding each other's hands as they passed. Their love moving on to the heavens above. Dan remembers how much he cried that day. Dana had tried to support him but the guilt and sorrow were too much on her. She went missing a week later, to this day no one knows where she is. She was presumed dead. Leaving Dan all alone. 

He then met Ninja Brian, well not exactly. Ninja Brian is what he named the voice in his head, he always helped Dan whenever he needed him. He's been talking to him ever since he was five. Everyone thought he was crazy for having a voice in his head, especially one that wasn't his own. But his parents came through for him, they always did. Time and time again they were there to back him up in everything he did. It made Danny happy to have loving parents. He knew one day they were going to die. That's why he loved them and cared for them because he never knew when they were going to be ripped from his life. 

He joined the mail delivery service when he realized that he didn't have enough money to be stable and get even the smallest of things. He loved it there, he met so many people and he met his best friend Ross! Ross could be annoying at times but Dan loved him. Not in that way though.

"Avi? Debbie?" 10-year-old Dan whimpered as he walked into the sick room. The sound of his mother coughing broke his heart, he needed to support them. He walked over quickly but his father's hand stopped him "D-don't come any closer D-dan" Avi said quickly, choking on a dry cough and letting out a groan. "We don't need our sunshine getting sick." Dan began to cry louder. He wanted to be held by his parents more than anything in this world. He needed to be with them one more time.

They had nice conversations about life and how good it had been.

"You know Dan" His father spoke, "Yes father?" Dan replied "Our lives weren't always perfect, growing up poor and hungry, hurt by our parents. but...the day we had you, our lives went from sad and depressing to joy, you were our sunshine. You made our lives so much better" Dan sobbed and hugged his arms around his stomach. Letting out pathetic whimpers. Avi's hand clasped with Debbie's. The two knew that they ran out of time. They whispered their I love you's and soon faded away. 

Dan cried a lot that day. The whole town was sending him love and care packages but Dan had no idea how to use them. So he never did. The food they send went cold and rotten. The clothes they sent were never worn. None of them fit anyway.

"Dan? You in there?" He felt a fist knocking on his head, snapping Dan out of his thoughts "Helloooooo? Is anybody home in there?" Dan laughed at his voice and shook his head "Yeah, I'm here Ar." Arin gave him a smile "What happened dude, you were zoned out for like 5 minutes there" Dan sighed "Just thinking, about my parents and all that jazz" Arin gave him a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows "Hey, ya like jazz~" He said in a weird voice causing Dan to blush profusely and break out into a fit of giggles. 

The two sat down at the large oak table, sitting across from the king and queen. They started talking about wars and asking Dan many questions about him, wanting to know more about him. Dan told them pretty much everything but he made sure to leave out one detail. He wasn't ready for them to know just yet. Maybe later on or never. It depends on Dan.

The breakfast was delicious. Some of it was hard to eat due to Dan's sensitive stomach but he felt fine. He ate some of the berries that were handpicked in their gardens. They were just ripe and juicy. Dan had never tasted such amazingness in his life. It felt so good to eat again. He knew he wasn't going to put any weight on with this food, it was hard for him to gain weight. He weighs about 150 pounds which is extremely noticeable due to his height.

He stood from the table, quickly excusing himself and making an excuse to hide where he was going. No one noticed his lie. He went off to his guest bedroom and sat down on it, listening to it creak. "Hey, Brian? You there? I kinda want to talk to you right now" He sat there in silence before seeing a figure appear before him.

He smiled and sat next to Dan "Hey Danny. What's up"

Dan went on explaining everything. His feelings, thoughts and emotions.

Brian listened. He always did. Dan always felt so happy around Brian. He hugged his imaginary friend "You know Brian. I wish you weren't in my head, I wish you were a real person. That way, I would have a friend."

He felt Brian's fingers go through his curly mop "You have Ross and Holly. Plus Prince Arin"

"I know that. But you've been my friend for like, ever" He sighed "You won't ever leave me right?" Brian snickered "I'm literally in your head, I can't leave unless you make me" Dan nods "oh. that's right"

The two giggled and laughed, telling jokes and enjoying each other's company. It was nice to have someone to joke with, a friend to have till the very end. Brian was always so gentle and sweet to him. It made him so happy. Until he heard a girl's voice. He went still as he heard...


	4. princess makota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thotty that is makota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this fic is written by me!

"Prince Arin! Hi, it's so good to meet you!" A female voice said. Dan slowly turned around and brought Brian back into his head. He got up. Who was that? He slowly opened the doors of his room and strolled down the corridors at a fast pace. He had to stop himself from jumping down the 19 steps of stairs to get there faster. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stood there in shock.

A pink-haired girl had her arms around Arin's. She had a slim yet plump body. Her emerald eyes shimmered at Arin and were full of hearts. Her freckles were dusted with the softest tint of pink. Her hair reached the length of her waist. She was a short curl but everything looked good on her. Don't even get started on her dress. Her family must be rich. Her dress was a pastel blue colour. The skirt was down to her ankles, ruffles adorned the top and bottom, a black corset rested around her waist. The top was strapless, pearls tracing patterns on her chest. A silver crown rested in her pink curls.

Dan felt a pang of jealousy go through him. Who was this girl? Why is she here?! He watched as they continued their conversation. "Hello Makota" He heard Arin say. Makota...he pondered for a moment and then realized. Makota Shidesu! The princess in the next kingdom over. Why was she here? Shouldn't she be off dancing and carolling? That's what he's heard about her anyways. 

Makota giggled "Hello! It's so good to meet my future husband!" She squealed and kept both of her arms wrapped around Arin's single one. Dan's world came to a crashing halt. Future husband? But Dan is Arin's lover, not Makota! He stood there frozen in shock. Tears threatening to fall as jealousy bubbled in his stomach. The two continued, not noticing the curly-haired mail boy standing there. Makota planted a kiss on Arin's cheek and that's when Dan had enough. He let a few tears fall before dashing up to his room and slamming the big oak door. The sound echoing through the castle.

He plopped onto his bed in a mess of tears, wiping them away. He wasn't Arin's true love, he was just someone on the side. He was getting married and he didn't even tell him! Was he meant to be thrown away by Arin? With no hesitation, he began to sing.

I was his perfect lover, like no one else.

He made my life better, I learned to love myself...

Then she showed up... now I realize.

We weren't meant together, now I cry to the skies and cry

What did I do to deserve this? Am I doing something wrong? Why am I going through this?

He told me I was his, above everyone else, I should have known...Why did I know...

Now she's here, taking him away.

Breaking my heart, taking all the colours away.

I was so happy...No longer lonely.

Why would you say I'm yours when you opened up my doors.

Why did you have to say, You loved me every day.

Was I meant to be thrown aside...

In the darkness of my broken heart

Is where I'll reside.


	5. We kiss we make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin finds him. They make up. Soon their attacked

He was too lost in the song to notice Arin walking in. He stopped and listened to the song. Listening to Dan's angelic voice, he listened to the lyrics

Dan wasn't singing anymore. He finished the song, sitting on his bed in silence. Dan sighed. Arin was happy with someone else. Not him.

He felt the bed dip. He gasped and looked over. Arin held his hand and kissed his cheek. "You have an amazing voice Danny" He smiled. Dan looked away, he couldn't bear face Arin after what he saw. Arin frowned "Is something wrong? I haven't seen you since breakfast." Dan scoots away and pointed towards the door, motioning for Arin to leave. Arin sighed and stood up, leaving the room and closing the door. Dan lied down on the pillows and let himself cry. 

The next day rolled around. Dan was still avoiding Arin like the plague. He was lonely. He needed to talk to Arin. No matter how much he told himself that he didn't need too. He headed downstairs and tapped Arin's shoulder. Arin turned around and smiled "Hey Danny. You feeling any better?" Arin opened his mouth to keep talking but was interrupted by Dan tackling him into a big hug. His arms snaked around his thin waist. Dan sniffed "I'm sorry for ignoring you..." He whimpered. Arin shushed him "It's okay. You needed some time alone. Want to go down to the creek as we did a few days ago?" 

Dan nods "I'd like that" The two held hands as they exited the castle and left the property. They entered the forest and avoided trees and giant stumps. Both laughing as they raced each other to see who could make it to the creek first.

Arin froze in his tracks and stopped Dan from running. Dan was confused before looking ahead and freezing. A pack of angry wolves slowly approached them. Dan and Arin shook and slowly backed away. The first wolf caught on and lunged at them. The two let out a scream as they started running away. They tripped and fell countless times. The two were cornered. The wolf walked over and raised his paw. scratching up Arin's arms and cutting a piece of cloth off of Dan's shirt. Arin winced as his arms began to bleed. They stung like crazy. Dan yelped as he felt a sharp scratch to his cheek, feeling the hot blood trickle down his face. The two quivered in fear. The wolves were ready to deliver a final blow on them. Then they heard two males shouting as the wolves ran away in fear. The two looked up and saw two tall males in silver armour in front of them. One with red hair and one with green hair. Arin smiled widely "Mark! Sean!" The two knights helped the two boys up. Arin looked over to make sure Dan was okay, he noticed a pink cloth on his chest where the shirt was cut.

He shook his head and didn't think about it. The two knights carefully led the two away from the woods, cutting up sticks and leaves that were in the way of their path.


	6. The mail boy is a mail girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mail boy is a mail girl

Then they arrived at the castle. The two boys were fussed over by maids and doctors, making sure that the two weren't badly injured. Arin then remembered the pink cloth under Dan's shirt. He pointed it out

"Danny, what is that?" He pointed at it. Dan let out a squeak and blushed. He looked away and sighed "I-it's nothing Arin"

Arin shook his head "Doesn't look like nothing, you can tell me anything, I'd also like to know why you were so sad in your room, I could hear you crying last night. what's up?"

Dan sighed and hugged his knees "I saw...Makota...Shidesu..."

The realization hit Arin hard "Oh...right...Makota is-" Dan cut him off "Your fiance...I know. I thought that you loved me. Not someone else..." Arin held his hand "It's an arranged marriage. I don't want to marry her. My parents keep telling me that I have too, it's the only way to bring peace between the two kingdoms, but no matter what, I love you, not her"

Dan felt happy "Well if your sure" Arin nods "Sure am"

Dan hugged him "Great, I thought that I was a side chick or something. Was kind of jealous" Arin snickered "No need. Anyway, what's that pink thing."

Dan sighed and nods "Right" He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, revealing a pink binder on his chest. Arin knew what it was immediately "You're trans?" He asked in shock. Dan gulped and nods slowly "U-uh...yeah"

Arin's eyes lit up as he picked Dan up and twirled him around "I'm so happy for you!"

Dan blinked in shock "Really? You aren't disgusted?"

Arin shook his head quickly "No way! It's amazing! I could never be disgusted! I love you, my bean!" He squealed as he kissed Dan all over his face, causing the teen to laugh loudly. "That tickles!"

The two sat on the bed. "Could I see them?" Arin asked, pointing at his chest. Dan's face flared up as he nods. He reached behind him and undid the mess of clasps. Taking off the pink binder, letting 'Them' pop out. He covered his chest with his arms and blushed.

Arin blushed but scooted close, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist. He removed his arms and rested his head against Dan's chest. Dan squeaked but found the scene cute, his bony fingers ran through Arin's hair softly, gently untying any knots he stumbled upon.

The two sat there silently and soon lied down. Resting in bed together. Dan then gasped when he felt something hot and wet suck on his nipple. He looked down to see Arin softly sucking at his chest. He squeaked and let out small moans. Letting Arin do his thing. 

It continued for a while until the two got tired. Dan put the binder back on and lied down on his bed, holding Arin close "Goodnight Arin" He smiled

Arin smiled back "Night Danny"

The two fell asleep, not hearing Mark and Sean making a rather naughty ruckus in the next room. They were loud but the two teens fell asleep quickly, holding each other close.


	7. Sick Irish Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is sick!

The next day, Prince Arin received terrible news. He ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. Yelling apologies to those he bumped into. He opened the door quickly. Running inside, listening to the coughs of dying men and women as he raced to a certain bed. He approached the bed quickly "Sean!" He cried and held the knight's hand. He listened to the weak coughs of the Irish knight. It broke his heart. Sean was always there for him. His friend, saviour, protection. Arin had never seen Sean look so small. The Irish knight slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the distressed prince. He smiled softly at the prince and wiped away his tears, just like he did when Arin was a wee baby. Arin let out a small whimper. Sean shushed him "I'm going to be fine, Arin..." Sean spoke, his voice was barely a whisper as he placed his hand on Arin's cheek. He prince nodded in understanding, he whispered goodbye before being ushered away by a doctor, we didn't need the prince getting sick now, did we?

Arin walks back home, his mind swirling with negative thoughts. Would Sean make it? Would they have to hire a new knight? Is Sean dead right now? He wiped away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes and kept walking. When he looked up he was back in his room. He let out a small sigh and sat on the bed. Unaware of the other person in the room.

Arin jumped in shock when he felt a head on his shoulder. He relaxed when he felt the familiar curls tickling his cheek. He wrapped his arm around the figure and sighed "So, how's Sean?" The person asked. Arin looked over. Dan was watching him intently, resting his head on his shoulder. Arin shook his head "Not the greatest, I don't even want to talk about it, it's been on my mind all day..." 

Dan nods in understanding. "I know what that's like. I had the same feeling when my parents were sick. That feeling of helplessness and fear that you're going to lose the people you love the most in the whole world," Dan sighed and gave Arin a small peck on the cheek "It'll be alright, I'm sure of it"

Arin nods and slowly wraps his arm around Dan's waist "I guess you're right. You know more about this than I do so I guess I need to trust your judgement" 

The two sat in silence, waiting for the news on the Irish knight...

Weeks and weeks past, Sean hasn't got better. Arin felt like he was going to lose his mind. terrible thoughts and worries plagued his mind. He stopped going in and checking on Sean, terrified that one day, Sean's dead body will be there waiting for him. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Dan walking past him, slinging his mailbag over his shoulder.

Arin stood up and wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, making the mail boy laugh. "Morning sleep head" Dans smiled, planting a soft kiss on the prince's nose. 

"Where are you going, Danny?" Arin asked, pressing countless kisses to Dan's head. "My boss called me, I have a lot of mail to deliver today. I'll be back sometime this afternoon" Arin nods "Okay honey" He planted a soft kiss on Dan's lips, holding him in his arms. Dan snickered, pulling away and leaving the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You should go and see him Arin," Mark said as he sat next to the crying prince, gently rubbing his back" Arin lets out a choked whimper "I-I want to! I'm just terrified that he's going to be dead...H-He's my best friend, Mark" Mark nods "I know how you feel, I'm worried out of my damn mind for Sean. Never thought I'd be telling anyone this but, Sean...He's my fiance." Mark confessed, looking to the side. Arin's jaw dropped as he gasped "No way!!" The prince yelled. "How come Sean never told me this!!!" Mark sighed "Sean requested that we keep our relationship private since we don't know how the people would react to us." Arin nods in understanding "Yeah, I mean. Danny and I are dating, we haven't told anyone either, especially since I'm destined to marry Princess Makota."

Mark smiled "Well, I support you Arin"

Arin let out a tiny chuckle and hugged Mark, "Yeah, I'm going to go see him. Want to come with me?" Mark nods "Of course" 

The two walked down to the tent and stopped suddenly in front of Sean's cot. Dan was there, his hands glowing a soft blue. He sang a certain melody to sean as he held the knight's hand. The song he sang was soft, slow and calming. The two listened to the mail boy sing to the Irish knight.

The calm after the storm is better

Smiles as the moon sets

The sun begins to rise

a black letter

I see every in my dreams every night

weak and frail are some now

they'll get better somehow

Cure the sick, the weak and dying

We need them to keep on tryin'

Return to their loved ones and children

the love in their hearts stay built-in

They're all waiting for you on the other, side.

Their love will guide you through the night.

Through everything transpiring now

You'll get better...somehow...

Dan stopped singing, the faint blue glow in this hands fading away. Sean's eyes fluttered open as he sat up "Holy shit, I feel so much better!" He exclaimed. A doctor came in "Oh! Great! You're awake, you seem to be doing so much better" The female doctor took his temperature and sent him on his merry way, the Irish knight had no more traces of sickness in him. The mail boy and the knight froze in front of Mark and Arin. Dan smiled "Hi Arin! Hi Mark! Isn't it great! Sean is all better!" 

The two look at each other and nod. "It is but dan, how did you do that" Mark asks, motioning to Dan's hands. Dan knew what they were talking about. "That's called an incantation. It's the revival incantation. My mother taught me it. It allows me to fully heal anyone of my choice."

"But how," Arin asked, "Magic is extremely rare in this world, it's unheard of!"

Dan shrugged "My mother was a cleric before she died, she gave me this" He took off the gold chain pendant and pressed it gently into his hand, showing it tp the three other men in the room. The pendant was indeed beautiful. A dark blue gem, laced with gold swirls dangled from the golden chain. "It's a necklace only clerics have. My mother wanted me to have it so I could carry on the cleric ancestry. When I found out Sean was sick I decided to use it."

Sean planted his hand on dan's shoulder "I appreciate it. Thanks for healing me, I feel so much better" Dan smiled at the knight, earning a smile back.

"These couple of weeks have been crazy eventful. I'm ready to go home" Arin said, the other three nodded in agreement. The group left the tent. Laughing and Joking the whole way home.


	8. taken away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans and Arin's relationship is discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! A little bit of smut

Dan flopped onto the bed exhausted. It's been a long week, singing as a cleric to many sick and dying soldiers, his throat ached as he longed for water. He sighed as he got changed. Sure he loved singing for the health of soldiers and children, making their worst days better but even that can get exhausting.

He heard the creak of his door opening as Arin walked in, sitting down on the bed. He smiled "Good afternoon my love~" Arin purred in dans ear, rubbing his hands up and down the mail boys waist, holding the younger teen close to him.

Dan snickered "Hello my prince~" he purred back. Rubbed his arms up and down the prince's back. His voice was quiet and hoarse due to the high usage of his voice

Arin handed him a cup of water to help soothe that smooth silky voice the mail boy had. The younger teen smiled and gratefully took the drink, drinking it quickly, feeling the cool water travel down his throat. He sighed in relief.

"You know, it's crazy how a prince falls in love with a crazy poor commoner" Dan joked, nudging Arin in the side softly.

Arin let out a laugh and and gave Dan a small kiss on the shoulder "well, if I'm being honest Dan. I never believed in love at first sight. Really getting to know who you want to love is best. And then...I met you and I began to think, maybe it's not so bad"

Dan smiled softly and kissed his cheek "oh arin~ that's so sweet" he smiled and sat on Arin's lap, resting his head on his chest.

Arin smiled and slipped his hands underneath dan's shirt and began to unlace his binder. Taking it off.

Dan let out a breathy gasp as his arms wrapped around Arin's neck quickly. He unbuttoned Arin's jacket and then removed his shirt. He drooled over Arin's jacked chest. 

Arin's warm hand swapped to his chest and began to squeeze his chest, twisting and flicking his nipples, causing the mail boy to moan loudly, that angelic voice Calling out

Arin removed Dan's shirt as well and slipped his hands into the back of Dan's trousers.

The two leaned in and pressed their lips together, feeling sparks between them as they let out muffled moans.

They kept going on their heated moments when a female gasp appeared behind them

"Arin Joseph Hanson! Get your hands off that filthy commoner!"

The two gasped and turned around to see Arin's mother standing in the doorway. The two teens got dressed quickly. Arin ran to his mother "mother you don't understand! I don't want to marry makota! I want Dan! Forced marriage is not what I want!"

His mother snarled "I don't want to hear it!" she then pointed at Dan "and you! I ought to have you thrown into jail! Placing your hands on my son! Getting in the way of my son's perfect marriage!"

Dan gasped "N-No! Your highness I am so sorry.." 

"Felix! Sean! Mark! Take this commoner to the jail!" 

The three knights walked in. Sean and mark looked sympathetically at the boy, whispering apologies before taking the boy out

Tears rolled down Arin's face as they took out the one boy that made him happy "Mother no please! I love him!" 

"I don't want to hear it Arin!" his mother turned around, slamming the door behind her. Arin heard the door locked as he was now trapped in his room alone, with no way of talking to his love.

He sunk to his knees and slammed his fist to the ground, crying and sobbing. 

His love, taken away from him.


End file.
